Jakove Mirosoku : Character Introduction
by 09Jakove
Summary: This is a character introduction about a vampire-cat boy name Jakove Mirosoku. He's a new student of DWMA Academy / Shibusen.


Jakove Mirosoku is a teenager boy who want to create his new life. He was born at the wilderness of Revenant Valley. His father was a vampire, while his mother is a cat. They leave him at the creepy mansion which is he live until he grown up. The attitude of this boy is different. He's not likely like any boys. He has 2 species in his soul. A cat & a vampire. He is physically control or balancing his soul wavelength. When his soul wavelength won't control, it would be has something wrong about himself. He'll turn into a demon vampire with large bat wings covered with iron chain. With red eyes & sharp eyes, he would eat someone's blood, including the students & teachers of D.W.M.A (Shibusen). He has abilities for each species. In cat form, he is basically a black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale sharp tips and a long furry tail, but he wears a medium version of her collar with a round bauble that has look-a-like of cat bell. He also have a small bat wings behind his back to make him fly around. He has 3 type of eye color. For yellow, it's normal or neutral. Meanwhile for blue, it can only happen when he felt lonely or desperate. But for red, he turn into evil.

In human form, he takes on the appearance of a young boy with a tall size and alluring figure. He has long black hair reaching his neck and a long of his hair on each side of his face straight up and sharp to resemble his tail and the bauble he wears in cat form can be seen below his neck. He has a set of catlike ears. He dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as long black coat & black tank top for upper-shirt, but his signature outfit consists of a black dress that also consist of long-sleeves jacket and white shirt that reveal his hands , a long black trousers and a normal black shoes.

In his action, he get easily sensitive to hear the story that make his heart touch. Jakove love to do the dance move & singing when he hear his favorite music. He also love to change himself into cat form, especially he want to be rubbed by someone. He is dim, but sexy looking guy. The best personality about Jakove is nerd. When he knew when the examination happen, he straight away study at any silence place, his loving place is library. Sometime, he get easily fall in love with a cat girl. He love normal girl less than cat girl. It's not at all, he's also a shy person, especially meet a girl he likes. His sister, Sai Minasai is always his side. Jakove's personality turn a little childish when he meet his sister. People think that Jakove is 18 years old and above, especially they looking at his height. But, Jakove couldn't know what his real age is, some say that his age is 18+ & some say he is 18 below. In the other hand, he's always acted like other boy. His specialty is his speed. His goal to be the best agility person in the world & successful education. The thing he likes is a cat. He loved to adopt a cat, especially a very fluffy cat. The food he like is tuna spread with mayonnaise & something juicy beef. His favorite drinks is plain milk & ice cold water.

For his house, he live alone. He live at the hill of Death City which is 100 mile from Dr. Stein's house. His house's shape is look like a mansion. But, for the inside, it's like a normal house. The color of his house is black-purple with old windows. He has a cool porch at the 2nd floor of his mansion. From there, it can see almost around Death City, including D.W.M.A Academy. His house would no longer hold enough so his father advice him to find a new home. Every night, a few unknown cats wait at the back of the door house for being feed by Jakove. Jakove gives them only crushed rice with fried fish. Some of them playing around at his kitchen, & some of them just stay outside. 32 minutes later, all of unknown cats back to his own home, which is at the back of his house. His brothers, Pretzel followed his father to live with them. Mirosoku wants Jakove to live on his own.

As a student of D.W.M.A, he work hard to achieve a successful. His partner, Sonata Evan which is Soul Evan's niece make a great team to finish their mission. Every day, he study & read a book at library occupied by Sonata when recess time. He always being watched by almost all teachers, including Death Scythe & Dr. Stein. Every teacher was very proud of him because he always respect them. When he's on mission, he always go anywhere with his large bat wings. The speed of his wings is faster than eagle. From Shibusen Academy to Pharaoh takes only 25 minutes to reach there. Some mission used the classic way, some mission used the modern way. When he get bored in school, he take some time by creating his own poem. He won a poetry contest almost 4 contest, but only 1 contest won a second prize while the others won third prize. He also made his new best friend, Death the Kid who always work together on every mission with Sonata.

For the evil part, he'll change into demon vampire with red eyes & sharp teeth. He usually read some scary poem when he fly around the enemy at the dark sight. Dr. Stein investigate him that his soul wavelength can't control his balance. It's not at all, he's been possessed by one of the evil soul, which is his father's soul. The first sign of his evil soul is his palm hand look something burn inside it. The second sign is he feel like he has heart problem. And, lastly his sharp nail turn black-red. Every ability he have in evil part is stronger than other student. The only solution to cure him is using a powerful magic to destroy his soul. When his soul is destroy, he won't die. He'll be fainted for a couple of weeks to make his soul cured. For that part, he feel exhausted & sweaty. His palm hand leave a mark with black-red blood.

As he joined up DWMA, he team up with Death the Kid, Soul & Maka, Black*Star & Tsubaki and less but not least... Vassya & Sephiroth, Red*Star & Flair. Every girls crazy about him because he's a vampire. He's sexy cat, generous, and most kind person in school. But, he doesn't care about the girls in school, he care most & fall in love with a witch-cat lady, Blair.


End file.
